Call Me Sammy
by ANerdyFangirl394
Summary: Sammy has always been a little too distracting, and tired from a hunt, Dean's thoughts slip. But what will happen when Sam finds out? Will Dean ever get to be close to his brother in the way he desires? WARNING: M Rated for sexual content. DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Supernatural characters, nor am I in any way affiliated with the writers. Enjoy :)


**First Wincest ficlet, tell me what you think please! **

**M Rated for Scenes of sexual nature...well it's a Wincest oneshot what do you expect? :)**

Dean was tired. He'd been hunting this bloody werewolf for a painful month now, and tomorrow the full moon would rise again, and he'd be able to catch the creature. His body ached from running, jumping, fighting. His arm hurt where he'd twisted Sam's full weight around to save him from the creatures onslaught. Not that he was going to complain about saving his brother. Dean turned to look at Sam, who was watching the road from the front seat of the impala. To be honest, Dean really should have been watching his driving, but Sam was a little too...distracting.

Dean eyed his brother's soft, dark hair, that curled slightly at the ends. He imagined twisting his hands into Sam's hair, gripping his face closer to him so that he could kiss him...  
'Woah...what the hell Dean, he's your brother!' Dean thought to himself. It didn't seem to matter to his tired mind, as he looked at his perfect face, high cut cheekbones, full, hot lips...  
Then down his muscular arms, and toned body that could be seen through the tight shirt he was wearing. Down his waist, hipbones and legs. Dean couldn't quite tear his eyes away from Sam.  
"Dean?" Sam asked, turning to see his brother gazing at him. "What's wrong?" Dean's eyes met Sam's, and Sam was slight lost in the brilliant, emerald green of his eyes. Dean shook his head, out of his trance.  
"I was just checking to see you're alright Sammy. You feeling ok?" He asked, a solid act.  
Sam felt something sink in his stomach. For a moment, he'd thought Dean was checking him out, but no. Clearly Dean had no idea that Sam was constantly thinking about Dean. Dean naked. Dean naked with Sam. Dean and Sam having hot, passionate sex-  
"Yeah, Dean I'm fine, thanks for saving me back there." Dean nodded, and turned back to the road, watching Sam out the corner of his eyes. Sam turned away slightly. He licked slowly across his lip, and bit down on it, frowning in thought. Dean's cock twitched. Fuck. He pushed any ideas of Sam far away, and focused only on the road.

Later on, Sam was asleep in the little motel room, spread out mostly on top of the sheets. Dean sat up in his queen sized bed, and looked at Sam who was on the twin bed on the other side of the room. Dean looked at the slight sheen of sweat that lay on Sam's deliciously golden skin, all the way down to his tight black boxers...which was all he had on. Sam shifted in his sleep, letting out a quiet whine. Dean palmed his dick through his briefs, looking at Sam, his body, and his obviously large length that was hidden yet also defined by the tight underwear he wore. Dean's cock jumped, and he allowed himself this one, little sin.

He pulled his length out of his boxers and ran his palm down it, stifling a groan. Rubbing his thumb over the head in smoothing circles, flicking his index finger over his slit, smoothing a bead of precome over the head once more. With his other hand, he scratched down his chest, leaving red marks, over his stomach and down further, till he reached his ballsack which he cupped and massaged at gently. Dean gripped his shaft with four fingers, thumb still stroking over the top, pulling and teasing himself. An image of Sam doing the very same thing to him came to mind. Dean whimpered a little, and set a faster pace, jerking off to the image of Sam fucking him over and over, with loud cries. Sam closing his hand around Dean's dick, and jacking him off to the same pace at which he was fucking into his ass. Dean's head dropped back, gasping quietly as his orgasm drew closer, closer, closer.

His hand that had previously been on his balls, dropped below to draw around the rim of his arsehole, creating flutters across the sensitive skin that only added to his excitement. His finger, now slick with precome, pushed its way past the tight muscle, and into his depths. Dean groaned loudly, spreading his legs wide so he could fit a second finger in. He crooked his finger around until BAM. There, he found his prostate. Dean moaned, fucking himself back onto his fingers while still pulling at his dick, nerves everywhere alighting inside of him. He brought himself closer and closer towards the edge, twisting at his cock more, becoming rougher with his hands. Stuttering breaths and gasps came from his mouth, his stomach tightened and then- Dean gasped once more before coming, hard and fast, spurting all over his stomach and chest. "SAM!" He moaned.  
"Sam." He choked as his orgasm filled up his entire being.  
"Sam..." He whispered as he fell asleep, pleasure just finishing it's course through his body, leaving him in a state of tired bliss.

Sam had been woken by the pleasing sound of his name being moaned out loud nearby. As he stirred, him name was choked out and then almost sighed. Sam smiled slightly and then slowly frowned. He was awake - those sounds hadn't been in a dream. Sam turned his head to the side. Right, he was in the motel room. Sleeping all splayed out as per usual, in his boxers, yes this was all normal. He turned to look at Dean and-Oh. Sam's cock stiffened immediately. Dean was completely asleep, his dick pulled out of his boxers and his hand resting on his upper thigh. Thick ropes of come lay on his front, his lips were parted and moist, his hair ruffled. Sam whined very quietly, and then it slowly dawned on him...Dean had cried out Sam's name...clearly while jerking off...  
Sam bit back a moan. He needed to get out of here, clear his head and decide what to do. He quickly threw on a pair of jeans and a jumper. He had the impalas keys in hand, and was just about to leave when-  
"Sam...no...don't you dare do this to me...bastard...Sammy...please..." Dean whimpered in his sleep. Sam's heart almost shattered. What was Dean dreaming of that made him so upset? Sam walked to where his older brother slept and gently stroked the side of his face.  
"It's fine, Dean. I won't hurt you, or leave you, it's fine, I won't do it." Sam whispered quietly, knowing Dean probably wouldn't hear.

He stooped down, and placed his lips on Dean's forehead, kissing him swiftly, before walking away with a sigh, shutting the door the the motel room quietly behind him.

Dean woke up as Sam came back in, morning light stunning him a little. Sam dropped his keys on the counter, and turned to smile at Dean.  
"Morning sunshine." He laughed at Dean's grumpy expression. He then pretended not to notice as Dean took in the white stains that covered his body. He pretended not to notice how he blushed furiously, and pulled on a tshirt, whilst tucking himself back into his underwear. Sam pretended not to notice the way Dean's eyes darted to him, before he said  
"Sam, I'm going to shower, gimme a shout when the bacon is done!" He stood, stretched and walked towards the bathroom. Sam's eyes lowered to Dean's amazing ass, rounded and smooth beneath those boxers.  
"Sure." He murmured distractedly. "Wait, what bacon?" Sam called after Dean. Dean merely chuckled and told him to get his ass to the kitchen. Sam sighed.

A couple of days later, Sam was fraught with tension. He couldn't help but notice Dean, everything he did and how he looked. He always came back to his shockingly green eyes. Sam also noticed how Dean looked at him, checking him out almost, although he tried not to hope. They'd stayed at the same motel for a few nights now, which was a change, and they began to get more comfortable. It was easy to pull a beer from the fridge and be relaxed after a day of hunting down a werewolf. The said werewolf had been slaughtered by a certain Dean Winchester, saving two children and their mother. Sam was filled with pride.

On the fourth day of their stay, two nights since Sam had overheard Dean, Sam found his opportunity - although perhaps not intentionally. Dean was showering in the en suite bathroom, content under the hot stream of water. Sam was also in the bathroom, shaving by the sink. He reached for his shaving cream, only to find body wash next to him instead. Damn it. The cleaner had accidentally swapped the pair. "Hey, Dean?" He called.  
"Mhm?" Dean replied in a deep voice, followed by a sigh as another muscle knot untied.  
'Fuck that's hot.' Sam thought before asking him for the shaving cream, a slight tremor in his voice. Dean grabbed the bottle and opened the shower door, intending just to pass it to Sam without looking, yet his eyes latched onto to Sam in his underwear.  
"Um...here..." He said, looking up to find Sam staring at him. Full on staring at him, his eyes widening and then darkening with lust. "Uh, Sam?" He asked.

Sam walked slowly towards him, reached out very hesitantly, and stroked down Dean's taught toned stomach. Dean hissed very slightly.  
"I heard you, you know." Sam said under his breath. Dean paled slightly.  
"Heard...heard what Sam?" He asked, fingers twitching.  
A small, slightly shy smile played across Sam's lips, as he gripped Dean's hips. "Heard you say my name when you were...you were jacking off." He whispered. Dean stumbled backwards, back into the shower, but Sam followed him.  
"Sam I'm sorry I don't know why, I wasn't thinking straight-" Sam was under the flow of the water now too, and he looked stunning. Sam looked at Dean, gripped his chin and looked straight into those gorgeous eyes. "Maybe not thinking can be a good thing, De." He said, voice low and seductive. Dean blinked, trying desperately to ignore how hot Sam was.  
"Sammy I-"  
Sam cut him off, leaning in and crashing his lips onto Dean's, finally making the contact he had waited for for what seemed like forever. He crushed their lips together, holding Dean's face. Dean, though surprised at first, kissed back, heat pooling in his stomach.  
"Sam" He gasped, running his hands through his brothers hair, twisting it, pulling his face closer. Sam bit gently down on Dean's lip, causing them both to moan into the others mouth.  
"Call me Sammy." Sam murmured, pulling back from their kiss. "After all, it's only you that gets to do that. Or do me, for that matter."  
In response to which Dean whimpered, and pulled him close again, hugging their tight bodies against eachother, and revelling in being able, finally, to kiss his Sammy.


End file.
